The Light and Darkness that Lies Within Us
by Eternal Serenity.-7
Summary: Elisha Bailey has lived a normal life in Tucson, Arizona when the Winchesters find her. For years she's suppressed the being that lives within her, but when the brothers need her help, she cannot refuse them. Together with Elle Thompson, a hunter whose life was destroyed by the demon Azazel, they are dragged deeper into the realm of the supernatural. Beginning of Season 3.
1. Helping Old Friends

**Hi, everyone! I am back on fanfiction for the foreseeable future. If any of you are readers of my ****_Hunger Games_**** fanfic as well, don't worry, I am going to try and start getting more chapters of that up as well soon. I have recently rediscovered my obsession with ****_Supernatural_****, so I've decided to try my hand at a new fanfic for it. I'm a bit rusty, but reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! I apologize for being gone so long, I graduated college and am working a job that is my passion in the real world, so I've been realllly busy. I am also collaborating with one of my best friends on this story, Ashley, so she is partly to thank for some of the writing. Enjoy. And as always, all characters, except for the ones we made up, belong to the writers of Supernatural. **

**Rock on, readers! ~Caro**

* * *

><p>The University of Arizona campus shown like a multi-colored gem in the middle of the desert city Tucson, as Elisha lounged by the glittering pool, sunlight warming her golden skin.<p>

"So girl, graduation is soon, what're your plans?" Melissa Jones asked, eyeing her best friend and sorority sister.

"Don't know…I was looking into applying for the assistant editor position at Tucson Lifestyle magazine. I'm just ready to be out of school, you know?"

Melissa sighed and nodded, "I know what you mean."

"I've gotta run, I need to finish my graphics project."

"On a Friday? Girl, we have bars for a reason."

"I know, but it's a big deal, 60 percent of my grade."

Melissa laughed, "Always the good student. Love youuu."

Elisha playfully smacked her friend across the head, "Love you too."

Elisha hugged the girl and left, speeding off campus in her navy-blue '67 Mustang with white racing stripes, enjoying the hot desert breeze against her cheeks.

She parked in the lot of her apartment complex and ran upstairs, locking the door behind her. She slumped against the door, releasing a sigh she'd been holding in since Melissa asked her what she'd wanted to do after school.

Elisha had worked her hardest to appear normal and lead a normal life. Yet there were times that the abilities within her craved to be released, after having been trapped and suppressed for years.

Elisha Bailey was the daughter of an angel. There was absolutely nothing normal about that, or being half-celestial being. She'd been in danger since her birth, and her mother did everything to teach her to hide her abilities and be normal. Elisha lived the most normal life a girl could ask for. She was a journalism major at a beautiful school, was a part of the most popular sorority on campus and she had things figured out, or so she thought.

She'd never really felt normal, though. She ran her fingers through her short hair, staring at the magazine cover on the computer screen, when a knock sounded on the door. More like pounding. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she narrowed her eyes, creeping towards the door.

She looked through the peephole and took a step back, eyes full of confusion.

"Elisha? I know you're in there, open up."

She slowly opened the door, "Dean?"

He took a long look at her, a slow smile creeping on his face. "Hellooo. Been at the pool? You smell good."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you need?"

"Just passing through town, forgot you lived here. I just decided to say hey."

"Uh huh, what do you REALLY need?"

"It's been a while, ten years?"

"Two, after you asked me about that Wendigo."

"Ah, right. Forgot about that. Well, we need your help."

"We?"

"Sammy's at the hotel. We have a bit of a problem."

"Sam? Since when did he start hunting again…and what kind of problem?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later. But we have a skin-walker. I figured since you are what you are, you could help us out."

"Dean, I don't hunt."

"You know how to. That's all that matters. We really need your help…this thing is more powerful than any skin-walker we've seen before."

"I can help you with research, but I'm not hunting."

Dean gave her the best puppy-dog eyes he could. "We could die without you…"

"FINE."

He grinned, "Great, let's go."

* * *

><p>Elisha locked the apartment and called Melissa, telling her a couple of friends were in town, and she was going to hang around with them for the weekend. She followed Dean down the stairs, the stucco buildings casting an ominous shadow over the Impala as the promise of a long weekend loomed. Dean rolled the windows down and blasted Led Zeppelin, drumming on the steering wheel.<p>

She thought about the first time she'd met the Winchesters as the city rolled by, painting a beautiful picture in this wide expanse of desert. John Winchester had been hunting a demon, when he met a lonely woman who was tracking the same one. The demon had killed her husband, leaving her daughter to witness the bloody scene left in the demon's wake. For months Elisha and her mother traveled with the Winchesters until they'd finally caught up to the demon and destroyed it. John did not know he was traveling with an angel, Elisha's mother, since her celestial essence was hidden inside the vessel she inhabited. They'd discovered that Elisha was half-angel after a brilliant and unplanned display of her abilities after facing the creature.

Selene Bailey split fast after the Winchesters discovered their secret and raised her daughter in a quiet town in the middle of the Arizona desert. Selene left earth when her daughter turned 18, as there were matters that needed her attention in another plane.

"Hey there, wakey, wakey sleepy-head." Dean shook her from her daydreams.

"Oh, right, sorry."

She got out of the car and took in the tiny motel that stood before her. It was nothing special; the desert wind and sand had rubbed most of the paint off of the buildings, and it was only a single floor. Dean unlocked the door and showed her inside, laughing when her eyes opened wide at the interior. "Wow….nice."

The room was shabby with drab comforters and sheets, holes worn through rugs and the upholstery on the chairs and couch stained from years of abuse and God-knows-what.

"Elisha?" She swiveled around to see Sam, his dark brown hair falling into his hazel-green eyes and soft smile deepening the dimples on his cheeks. She took him in, smiling to herself at the site of his hair that still flipped out on the sides like it had when he was a kid. Sam couldn't help but stare at her; he hadn't been with Dean when Dean had last asked Elisha for help. She wore a white, long-sleeved spirit jersey, a pair of cut-off denim shorts and a simple pair of brown boots that reached just below her calves. She smiled as he gathered her into an embrace. "I'm happy to see you," he murmured softly in her ear.

She blushed, but brushed it off, "You too."

"Where's Elle?" Dean asked, scanning the room and bathroom for any sign of the hunter.

"Elle?"

"Family friend. We asked her to come along, we need the extra hands with this job."

Elisha nodded, "I've never heard of a skin-walker that you guys couldn't take care of. This is definitely a first."

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, we can all use a little help once in a while."

"So what's going on?"

"There's been four victims over the last month out here in the desert. This skin-walker has been all over Arizona, but Tucson seems to be the hotspot for its victims. It's evaded us too many times, and we need to stop it before it leaves the area."

Sam cleared his throat, "I asked Dean to see if you'd help because we know you grew up out here….and, we know who your father was. He may not be Navajo, but he is Native American. You know about these myths and legends more than anyone."

Elisha took a deep breath. Her father was killed when she was a baby in Oklahoma, he had been of Choctaw decent, and her mother had fallen in love with him after being sent to earth to protect his people from a demon who was ravaging the tribal lands.

Her ice blonde hair and olive-green eyes belonged to her mother, but her fearsome height of 5'11" and the fiery spirit that struggled to break free was her father's. "I'll see what I can find out. There's an old Navajo man who lives on the outskirts of the city and owns a native shop. I'll talk to him."

Dean stood, but Sam quickly followed him, "I'll drive her."

"You wreck my car, I'll kill you."

"I've never hurt it, man."

"Remember our first case back together after Stanford? The White Lady? You drove it into a house."

"That was once."

"Alright, be careful."

Elisha reached for the door but was surprised when it slammed open, a shorter girl, about 5'5" with honey-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes burst into the room.

"Who the hell is this Barbie doll?" She questioned, staring at Elisha with hard eyes.

Dean stepped in between the two, his hands resting on her shoulders, "This is an old friend, Elisha. Elisha, this is Noelle."

"Elle," the girl corrected.

"Sorry, Elle."

"Oookay, well, nice to meet you. I'll go see what I can find out."

Sam walked Elisha out of the room, and they jumped into the Impala, speeding off down the heated asphalt.

* * *

><p>"Where is this place?" Sam asked, watching Elisha from the corner of his eye.<p>

"About 20 minutes from here, on the corner of Mesa and Anasazi." After a few minutes of silence she decided to ask, her eyes nervously skimming the horizon. "Sam…what made you decide to hunt again? Dean said you were going to go to law school."

Sam sighed, his eyes suddenly growing dark, "Something happened to my girlfriend."

Concern flashed in her eyes, "Is she okay?"

"She's dead," his voice was barely audible.

Elisha sank into the seat and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry…how did it happen?"

"The same demon that killed my mother…I was on a case with Dean, he said he needed my help, and then I was supposed to go back to school for an interview at Stanford's Law School. We solved the case, came back home and….it was just like mom."

"The demon….you're looking for him aren't you?"

"We already found him actually, and he's dead."

She nodded and impulsively reached over and squeezed his hand.

"This is it." They pulled in front of the shop and got out of the car, climbing the wooden stairs to the old cabin-like building. Elisha pushed through the door, and the chime of a silver and turquoise wind chime sang about them. "Mr. Ayze?" she called out, scanning the room for the silver-haired man.

"Is that you, Elisha?" The old man peered out from the back room, a smile crossing his face. "It is you!" James Ayze's hair was braided down his back, and the wrinkled, brown skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

He came out to hug her, but stopped when he saw Sam. "Who are you?" he asked, his wary brown eyes narrowing at the young man.

"Sam, Sam Winchester, sir."

Mr. Ayze only grunted, and turned back to Elisha. "How may I help you, diyin naal'a'í (angel)."

"What do you know about skin-walkers?"

His eyes clouded over, "Why do you want to know?"

"There's one here, in the desert outside of the city."

He sighed, "I had a feeling that's what was causing the deaths of those poor people… a yenaldooshi is a witch. They wear the skin of coyotes and kill at night. It is said that they grow strong by killing their own blood. They eat humans, and will take the form of a woman's husband in order to sleep with her. They are very dangerous."

"I know all about that, but do you know how one could become so powerful, it would nearly be impossible to kill it?"

Fear crossed his face, and his hands slightly trembled, "If they make a deal with the devil or a demon, they could gain immortal life or far more advanced abilities."

Sam folded his arms across his chest, "Is there no way at all to destroy the bastard? I know it's usually a bullet dipped in white ash, but that hasn't worked."

"There is a way…." He eyed Elisha and whispered so that only she could hear him, "There is a time to kill and use your abilities. If you help these men, it may be the only way. I know your mother told you to suppress what lies within you, but you must learn how to use it in times of grave danger. I tried to explain to her that you couldn't suppress it forever; I also promised her that I would keep you from using it. But with my conscious, I can't uphold this promise. The moon is full, and your abilities are connected to the heavens and the moon's celestial magic. Only you can learn to control who you are, and now is the time. You will know what to do, Elisha."

She pulled back and only nodded, "Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded and cast a glance in Sam's direction, "Be careful."

The tall Winchester caught the look and his eyes grew confused, "Come on, Sam," Elisha said as she tugged on his sleeve and walked out the door.

"What did he say?"

"We'll talk about it when we get back."

And at that they took off down the road, back towards the motel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elle and Dean were fighting as per usual. "Where were you?" he inquired.<p>

Elle rolled her eyes at the man. Elle Thompson couldn't believe the ridiculously annoying day she was having. She kept fighting with the one and only, Dean Winchester. How any human being could possibly stand that man for more than fifteen minutes could be considered a super power. She felt sorry for Sammy who had to put up with him nonstop.

Noelle, or Elle as she liked to be called since Noelle sounded so archaic, remembered when she first met the Winchester boys. It was shortly after her parents Tricia and Russ died by the yellow-eyed demon named Azazel. She had no idea her parents were hunters until after their death. That's when she moved in with a family friend, Bobby Singer.

She met the Winchesters when they came to Bobby for help. Apparently they did so often. He was much like a father to all of them, since Azazel killed John and Mary Winchester, as well as her parents. She grew fond of the young men, even if Dean proved infuriating time and time again.

"You are not my father, Dean. It doesn't matter where the hell I was." Dean shot her one of his infamous death glares.

"Regardless, you are under my care. Damn it, Ellie. Why can't you trust me a little bit more?"

She snapped at the nickname. "It's Elle, Dean. Not Ellie. I'm not a damn child, stop treating me like one!"

The handsomely chiseled man came in close contact with her. "I will do whatever I damn please, and don't you forget that." Her grey-blue eyes flashed up to meet his deep brown with hazel flecks. Momentarily, Dean allowed himself to lose his control while he stared into her incredible eyes. He couldn't deny the magnetic affinity to her – he'd never felt it before in his life. Not with Cassie, not even Lisa.

His intense gaze caused Elle's breath to hitch, but she pretended she was unfazed. "Dean, back the hell off. Both physically and literally, before I kick your ass." His beautiful eyes crinkled at the corners as he chuckled at the girl. Her feisty attitude both turned him on and kept him on his toes – something most women weren't able to do to him. It intrigued him, and executing kickass hunter abilities helped as well.

As his body relaxed from his laugh, it allowed Elle to move from in between the wall and him. It made her uncomfortable how he affected her. Her nerves tingled every time he was around, and she often found herself consciously staring at him. Each time, she forced herself to stop before he assumed she was his play toy. Noelle knew Dean's ways with women and while she loved the bad boy part of him, she wasn't the type to let herself be used by any person.

It was true, she had trust issues. Especially since most of her life was a lie. Elle understood why her parents shielded her from their world, but nothing changed the fact that it hurt.

"Elle, I…" Dean trailed off. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and he heard Elle mutter an expletive. Sam and Elisha walked in together, oddly quiet.

Elle was the first one to speak. "What's going on, what happened?

Elisha replied, "My friend, Mr. Ayze. He told me something; how a skin-walker could become so powerful. He said if they made a deal with a demon or the devil they could become immortal or gain more advanced abilities." Elle's stomach dropped, Sam still looked pensive and Dean exemplified anger as usual.

"Fantastic," the older Winchester drawled. "Did he say how to kill the bastard?"

"Her powers," Sam answered quickly for her. Elle cocked her head, confused.

"Powers?" She asked with a bewildered edge to her voice.

"You'd have to see it to understand," the other girl's small voice responded.

* * *

><p>Approximately 30 minutes after the sun set, the quartet all shoved into the Impala and made their way to the skin-walker's cave in the desert. They liked warm, moist places as their homes, and there was a plethora of caves about twenty miles east of the motel.<p>

As soon as they arrived, the group entered the cave only to find a fork. Dean began barking out orders. "Sam and Elisha, go to the left. Elle and I will take the right. Do not leave each other, ever. Sam do you still have that radio we stole back in California?" The younger brother nodded his head. "That's how we'll contact each other if we find the damn thing. Remember, be careful. It likes to trick people by turning into them."

Sam and Elisha supplied a nod in understanding and took the left. Dean looked at Elle with a somber expression. "Ready, princess?" Adrenaline ran through her veins as it did on every hunt, but the endearment only made her heart pound faster. With a grim frown, she murmured a yes. With that, they trekked through the dark, uninviting cavern.


	2. Voices of the Past

**Hi, all! Here is chapter two. Ashley and I are writing fast when we can. Hope you're enjoying everything so far! Thanks for reading, and I look forward to hearing from you in reviews and messages! A**ll characters, except for the ones we made up, belong to the writers of Supernatural. ****

**Rock on, readers!**

**~ Caro**

* * *

><p>Elisha walked further into the cave that had been burrowed into the side of the cliff face further out in the Tucson Mountains, just east of the city. The warmth and damp that seemed to encase the cave felt strangely sick, and she shivered from the feeling of something watching. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, as her irises began to glow a sea glass green. "That's pretty cool," Sam commented as they moved further into the black.<p>

"Thanks, it comes in handy once in a while. I can see relatively far back but –" The sound of a hollow moan came from somewhere in the depths of the black abyss, and they flattened against the wall. "What was that?" he questioned.

"I don't know…"

As they continued to walk, they noticed a foul stench that assaulted their noses, a stench that made Elisha cover her mouth, trying not to gag. "Oh, that is disgusting." Sam bent down and looked at something on the floor, something that resembled a human skin. "What in the –"

"It's a human suit, basically. He must shed in here. It's probably one of the grossest things I've ever seen. I'm sure you heard about Dean being wanted for murder?"

"No, I can't say that I ever have. What happened?"

"It was a shape shifter. Took on Dean's look and almost killed one of my friends in St. Louis. It was nasty. It basically shed skin everywhere in the sewers below the city, looked pretty similar to this."

"Yikes….that's rough. I'd hate to actually see the thing change."

As they continued to move further back, Elisha felt a cold breeze drift past her ears, a quiet whisper tickling her mind, "I know who you are…"

The cavern became eerily silent; it was just her and the voice.

"Who are you?" she answered quietly.

"Do you know who he is?"

"What are you talking about?"

Yet as she was distracted, she didn't notice Sam disappear. One second he was there, and the next, he was gone.

She was jolted from her distant thoughts by the sound of a screeching howl, and a pain filled moan. The air around her became warm and stagnant again, when she noticed the void behind her.

"Sam?" She waited for a moment before screaming again, "Sam!"

He was gone.

The walkie-talkie crackled as static filled the stagnant air of the cave. "Dean? Dean, come in, Sam is gone…there was this horrible howl and then he was just gone."

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!"

"I don't know, I –"

She stopped when the device was suddenly plucked from her hands. "I'm fine, Dean. Nothing to worry about."

"Sam? What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing, it's just a little dark, and I lost my footing."

"Elisha, are you sure…?" Before Dean finished the question, the walkie-talkie crackled yet again and shut off.

"Well, well, well, aren't you just beautiful," the Sam duplicate stated.

Elisha moaned as the creature slammed her against the rocky wall. "Where is the real Sam, where did you put him?!" The pseudo Sam maniacally sniggered.

"Oh, darling. No wonder Sammy has such a fascination with you. You are not human at all, are you?" Elisha's eyes only shined that much brighter. This frightened the creature and then she felt a terrible pain as the back of her skull connected with the wet stone.

* * *

><p>Dean muttered, "Fuck. Not again."<p>

"Again?!" Elle screeched.

Sam came running towards the other two voices, "Dean! Whatever it was, it hurt Elisha. I'm going to go after it, it's headed toward the city."

"Sammy, I don't think so! We don't separate!"

He gave his brother a hard look, but Sam looked away, "I have to stop it."

"Fine!" Dean barked.

Sam took off, crawling down the cliff side at an inhuman speed, his golden eyes flashing in the glow of the rising full moon.

Elisha groaned and sat up, her eyes casting a glow through the darkness. "Dean? Dean?!"

She grabbed the back of her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember what the voice said to her as the cavern became quiet, as if she was in a world of her own.

She could still see the skin-walker's eyes, as it seemed to search her soul. She could still hear its voice, whispering a strange mix of native languages before taking on the voice of Sam.

"Elisha?!" The harmony of voices shot her out of her strange trance.

"Right here," she bellowed back to the pair.

"Oh, thank God you're okay," Elle said, dropping down to help Elisha to her feet and stabilize her.

"Did the sick asshole say anything to you?" Dean's eyes gleamed with utter ferocity; sometimes it was hard for Elle to believe he was human with as much anger and desolation the man held inside all the time.

"He said…" Elisha moaned and felt something slimy against her buttery-gold skin. As she pulled off the skin-walker's slime, she suppressed her urge to retch. "Blech, he said he knew I wasn't human and that he could see Sam's fascination with me." She decided to keep the whispering and eerie voice from their knowledge. After all, Elisha was unable to decipher whether it her imagination toying with her or if it was reality.

"Wait, where the hell is Sammy? And how couldn't you stop it?"

"Pseudo Sam took off after my eyes shined more than usual. And thanks a lot you jerk, I haven't hunted since I was a kid. It's been a while. Give me a break, huh?"

Dean grumbled in dissatisfaction, "Sam took off after him; the bastard decided to head back to the city and you know how stubborn Sammy can be. You okay?" Elle looked as Dean hugged the tall, willowy young woman. A jolt of envy ran through her; she did her best to refrain her ire by clenching both fists.

"Yes, Dean, I'm fine. Sam has to be here somewhere, skin-walkers, they cover those that they turn into with a coyote skin so the human looks like one. I have to stop it myself," Elisha answered.

Elle made sure she was in front. She didn't want to witness another intimate moment between the two; it would only add to her unbridled wrath. "Yes, you should do that," Elle bit out.

Either Dean didn't care or didn't notice the hint of ferocity behind her words. Elle's stomach dropped with hopelessness. She tried to console herself on the hike back to the Impala. _Focus on the hunt; ignore your feelings._

"The hell you will, we find Sam first, and then we go back."

Elisha glared, "People can get hurt!"

"It doesn't matter! We find Sam first, and that's that."

Elle stepped in front of Dean, thankful for a moment to be the one in his sights. "Come on, Barbie doll, let's go."

Elisha glared, "I have an idea where he may be."

Twenty minutes later, the trio found a long abandoned cliff dwelling further back in the cavern. The steady drip of water was unsettling as they picked their way around broken pieces of old pottery and other relics.

"You mean to tell me people actually lived here?" Dean questioned.

The half-angel nodded, placing her hands on the crumbling clay that formed the small dwellings; she could feel a strange sense of desperation and anger pulsating from the stone. "Not just any people, the skin-walkers. Sometimes they formed packs, lived together in secrecy, hidden. Many have died, so naturally these dwellings would be abandoned. It would provide a good place to live, though, for any survivors. "

"Hey! Over here!"

Elle's voice echoed from inside one of the smaller buildings. Inside, what looked to be a hibernating coyote was sprawled across the ground. There was blood dripping from its snout, and its breaths were short and strenuous.

"Dammit Sammy, wake up," Dean growled.

Elisha bent down next to him and began to whisper words she had no idea she even knew, they felt foreign yet familiar on her tongue. The skin became visible to her, and she pulled it back to reveal a beaten and pale Sam.

"Where is it?" he wheezed. "You were talking to something Elisha, I tried to come closer but I was stopped, and it…it came out of nowhere. It was faster than anything I've ever seen."

Her failure to stay attuned to the situation at hand had nearly gotten Sam killed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. It was her first hunt in years, and she was already screwing up royally.

"Talking? Who were you talking to?" Elle questioned, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"We'll figure that out later," Dean huffed, we need to find that thing.

"Dean, its eyes were yellow," Sam whispered.

The older Winchester's eyes went wide, but he quickly recovered, "Well, so were the eyes of that shape shifter back in St. Louis."

"Its eyes weren't like that…"

Dean helped his brother up, "Come on, we need to get out of here."

His head was spinning, and he noticed a look of anger and fear passing before Elle's eyes.

* * *

><p>As soon as the four returned to the Dean's prized baby, Elle slumped into the backseat so Barbie doll could share the front with the older Winchester. Sam slumped against the window, and she slipped into an intimate daydream between her and Dean.<p>

The sudden halt of the black beauty shook Elle from the reverie. Both Sam and Elle looked towards the front of the car in alarm. "Elisha, what is it?"

"Something's wrong. My frie – Melissa – I need you to take me home, now!"

Dean obliged with an uncontained smirk as he edged his "Baby" over 100 miles per hour. Within five minutes, they were at Elisha's apartment. Before he even stopped the car and placed the lever into park, Elisha surged out of the car to her apartment door in nanoseconds.

Trailing after the lanky lady, the brothers and Elle's eyes enlarged as they paused at the entrance. Elisha sat before them on her knees around a young girl with dark blonde hair. Elle presumed the girl was Melissa and noticed her slender body. "Holy hell, what is it with Barbie dolls at this damn school," she mumbled incoherently.

But no one paid attention to her. Everyone's eyes were focused on Elisha and Melissa. The only thing that cut through the awkward daze was an evil laugh that Elisha discerned as the earlier whispers in her auricle.

"You!" Elisha screamed, "What did you do to her?!"

The thunderous voice spoke, "We only did what we should have done to your boyfriend over there," while glancing at Sam. "Your powers are very special, but it looks as though you haven't used them in years. Why, my child? Scared?"

For the first time since Elle met her, she noticed the young woman's eyes glowing bright emerald. Light fortuitously formed at Elisha's palms, causing her to raise them towards the creature with topaz eyes. Dean growled as the beast glimpsed at the Winchester boys. "You have a special one here. What's wrong Dean? Remembering how much pain your mother was in?"

Sam's eyes widened and an inhuman growl surged through his body. "Shut up!"

He grinned, but a bright light flashed. Then Elisha and the skin-walker were gone. Melissa coughed up blood and screamed at the people standing above her. "Who the hell are you?!"

Sam kneeled next to her, "We're Elisha's friends. Do you remember anything?"

"It was you! You knocked on the door and asked where her room was! You, oh my God you…." She rolled over and threw up on the floor.

Dean winced and said it aloud, "They form into humans and sleep with the women of the village."

Sam scratched his head, "Shit…that wasn't me I swear…"

"I'm calling the cops! Get the hell out of my apartment!"

"You need to get to a doctor, Melissa. We need to help you."

"The hell you will!" Her phone ringing stopped her. It was an alert from the school, an emergency message. But this time, it wasn't a drill.

"What is it?" Melissa flipped the phone open, groaning at the pain in her chest, "Something on campus…they don't know what it is….where did Elisha go?"

Elle looked at Dean, "I have a feeling."

"She's on campus," Sam whispered. "Dean, Elle, you stay with Melissa. I'm going to go find her."

Dean nodded, "Be careful, Sammy."

* * *

><p>Sam drove as fast as he could toward the campus, before he was stopped in a sea of red traffic lights. Students were standing on top of cars looking toward the grounds, shielding their eyes against the far off blaze of the fire.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked the nearest kid.

"It's just a fire surrounding the middle of campus. No one knows what it is, man, no one can get close enough." Sam took off running. "Where are you going?!" The kid shouted, "Hey!"

Two campus policemen spotted Sam running towards the inferno and began to run after him, "Hey kid! Stop!"

He pushed himself to go faster and stopped just outside the wall, the heat from the blaze scorching against his skin. "Elisha!"

The roar of the fire lost his shouts, as she curled into a ball screaming for it to stop.

* * *

><p>Elisha forced herself to look up at the skin-walker, her eyes ablaze. "Who did you make a deal with?!"<p>

"Mommy told you never to use your powers, huh little girl? Well she was wrong. Something big is coming."

"Who. the. Hell. did you make a deal with?!"

"The darkness is so much fun. Over here, it's always a party. Now I know I'll be on the winning side."

Through the burning flames, she could see the moon rising on the horizon. Her pupils turned a milky white as a cool wash of serenity swept over her. "If I were you, diyin naal'a'í, I would watch out for him."

"Who?"

"One of your friends, of course. He has abilities that would put yours to shame. If only he'd let himself over to it entirely. Oh yes, that would be a wonderful delight." The yellow-eyed skin-walker smiled eerily as it advanced toward Elisha. "You know, you can come to our side. We like innocent little girls too. You'd be an amazing host."

Enraged, Elisha once again asked, "Who the hell did you make a deal with?"

The beast cackled, "Hell. Now that's funny. Alright, since you're so naïve, I'll tell you. Lucy is quite the cogent dealer. He's very rewarding."

At the mention of Lucifer's name, ice ran down Elisha's spine. "I will never join Hell…"she whispered.

This was everything her mother feared. Half-celestials were rare, and their powers were coveted by the underworld. Hers was no exception.

"Are you sure about that? Daddy's down there. The demon that destroyed him dragged him to hell. The tribe's shamans couldn't help him, so, very sad."

The sarcasm in his voice only furthered her anger. "Lucy likes pretty half-celestials like you…you'd be treated like royalty. A prized possession."

"You raped my best friend, and you talk about my father. Why don't you go back to where you came from…better yet? How about I just destroy you."

He sneered, "You don't even know how to use your abilities, little girl."

She had finally had enough. A quiet voice whispered across her ear, similar to the one back in the caverns, yet different. "Let it go, baby." The rage inside of her screamed for release, and for the first time since she was a little girl, she let the angel free. Illumination shot from her hands through the being, her eyes glowed with the glow of a thousand moons and her screams were otherworldly. The lights that pushed through it destroyed it as the colors of the northern lights sent an unearthly glow across the students' faces. The skin-walker's cries filled her ears. As the white flames died out, her vision faded, and she fell comatose. The last thing she heard was Sam screaming for her.

* * *

><p>"You're telling me you didn't see shit?" Dean shot at his brother.<p>

"I don't know man, the flames were astronomical. I could barely discern it from her at times. I tried shouting for her but she couldn't hear me."

Unhappy with Sam's answer, Dean gulped his whiskey down faster than normal, then slammed the tumbler onto their friend's dark wooden table.

"Dean," came the gruff voice, "calm down, boy." The older Winchester looked up to see their longtime friend, Bobby.

"Sorry, Bobby. But we don't know exactly what happened. She's been passed out for nearly two days. What if there's more things out there like this sick bastard? He bred with Elisha's friend! Is there any way to take its seed out of her?"

Bobby's head dropped in resignation. "I'm not sure, I can get my feelers out though. I've got some friends who have messed with more skin-walkers than you'd care to deal with."

"Do that, please. Sam, go check on Elisha." Sam exhaled, but indulged in Dean's request.

Elle was awfully quiet in the corner of the room, leaning against the countertops. "You okay, Elle?" By the time she looked up to respond to Dean, he walked halfway across the room to her. The girl nodded soberly.

"Of course, just a lot on my mind," Elle answered quietly.

"Like what, babe?" At the word babe, Elle produced a small smile at Dean's normal demeanor. He was definitely different when people weren't around. However, it was still difficult to gauge his feelings.

"No need to worry," she replied, her breath grazing Dean's lips, causing them to twitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to drop a review! :) <strong>


End file.
